


Blood

by mybrianisfried



Series: 6 and 47 [6]
Category: Hitman (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Gen, i don't think it's too graphic but i put an archive warning just to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrianisfried/pseuds/mybrianisfried
Summary: After 6 and 47 escape for the first time and are caught, 6 struggles with certain memories.
Relationships: Agent 47 & Lucas Grey
Series: 6 and 47 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186925
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Blood

Nightmares were something no one ever talked about at the Institute. They were only mentioned by doctors, and only so they could get rid of them. So they could turn them all into fearless machine assassins.

When the doctor asked 6 if he’d been having nightmares, he lied.

They were awoken by gunshots the morning after they escaped, but the gunshots were only the beginning.

6 walked down the pristine corridors, the ones he thought they had left for good.

He hadn’t seen 47 since they were taken back to the Institute. They had kept them apart.

Now they came face to face.

They stayed quiet. Neither of them knew what to say or do. But there wasn’t much they could say or do in this empty corridor, only populated by the people watching the cameras.

They had to be careful. 6 led him towards the cafeteria, but he had no plans of eating.

A utility room. Right by the cafeteria, no cameras. They met there often. _Before_.

47 knew what to do.

They stood there, surrounded by brooms and cleaning products.

Since that morning, 6 had been having nightmares every night.

He couldn’t describe them; there were gunshots and then he was outside and 47 was there and there was blood so much blood so much blood.

He couldn’t get the image out of his head. All the blood of the people in the village freezing over, all the blood of the woman and her family spilling out on the pale, pale snow, seeping in it, melting it, staining it a brighter red than 6 had ever seen.

He had heard gunshots before, of course. He had seen blood before.

But blood was different sometimes.

“I didn’t plan ahead,” 6 said now. 47 just looked at him, so he continued. “You warned me. So many times.”

“You listened,” 47 replied.

“Not enough.”

If he had listened enough then—

“You listened,” 47 said again. “You took my advice. I didn’t see this coming either.”

Something hung in the air, something unspoken, and 6 didn’t know how to speak it.

“There’s no point now, 6.”

Tears rushed to 6’s eyes.

When was the last time he cried? He couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter.

He didn’t know what to say. He just pulled 47 in, hugging him. 47 didn’t pull away.

“We’ll escape one day,” 6 said, holding him tightly. “I promise.”

“Don’t promise,” 47 responded.

6 let him go but held onto his arms, looking right in his eyes. “No, I _promise_.” He pulled 47 back in.

“You’ll regret it,” he said.

He was probably right, but promise was all 6 could do.

“We’ll be out of here,” he whispered. “Soon.”

47’s breaths were steady. “Okay.”

The blood flashed into his mind again. Bright red snow. Melting, melting, melting under the warm blood, warm blood, warm blood. It stayed in his memory just like it did in the snow.

47 still hadn’t pulled away. He didn’t usually like this.

Things are different sometimes.

Parts — most of — 6’s nightmares were about 47. Bleeding. Bleeding bleeding bleeding, because it was his blood in those dreams, his blood his blood his blood. His blood that stains the snow red red _red_.

He never wanted that to happen. He would make _sure_ it didn’t happen.

“I promise,” 6 whispered again, but he didn’t know what he was promising anymore.

Promise was all 6 could do.

47’s blood would not be spilled.

Blood is different sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry, this was as painful to write as it probably was to read


End file.
